


Through Fire, Adore You

by CostumersDelight (CostumerDelight)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Holding Hands, Inspired by Art, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostumerDelight/pseuds/CostumersDelight
Summary: Molly comes back and is given tender touches
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Through Fire, Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Milli (@_milliiii) and her amazing incredible art again. https://twitter.com/_milliiii/status/1221223772960804874?s=19

Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces. Like dovetailed miter cuts in woodwork, the knit and purl of a scarf. But it was more than that. It was the way the moon rose between two trees in the woods, reflecting the silvery white light across the surface of a lake. The way the sunrise carved a path beyond mountain peaks and illuminated the landscape.

The gentle way Molly's scarred hands slide in between Caleb's soot-covered fingers, tightly clasped like he was the only lifeline. And it was  _ perfect _ .

Even with arms slung over Caleb's shoulders to put them at an awkward angle, he can feel the deft fingers trailing ashen marks across his skin as they trace the slight scars from his fights, from his use of his own body and life essence to imbue his blades for the protection of his friends. The abilities he has no memory of learning, the ones that had opened himself up to be put in the ground.

But he's back, and his fingers are cradled so carefully in Caleb's hands, so cherished, so endlessly loved, he feels like he never left. He wants to spin Caleb around and kiss him senseless, thank him in all the ways he couldn't before, wouldn't before, but the hand on his knee squeezes the lightest of warnings.

" _ Schatz, _ " Caleb's rough voice whispers, only for Molly's ears, "I would walk through fire for you. Just let me adore you, for now."

"Hmm~ alright," Molly sighs into the auburn locks of hair before resting his chin on his beloved wizard's shoulder. "But only if I get to adore you, next."


End file.
